


i got my pride

by mediwitch3



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Embedded Images, First Kiss, Gay Pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: Eddie sees some pictures on instagram that send him reeling.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768447
Comments: 26
Kudos: 387





	i got my pride

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr @queenginnys

Buck’s not really sure why Eddie’s looking at him like that, accusatory, with his phone thrust out in front of him like Buck didn’t take those pictures himself.

“I don’t—” he twists his mouth haplessly, shrugs, “I don’t know what to tell you? I thought you knew.”

“Wh—” Eddie looks outraged, rearing back like Buck’s just slapped him. “How was I supposed to know?”

Buck shrugs again, hands still out placatingly, “it’s not like I hide it.”

“You don’t talk about it either!” Eddie exclaims. He’s a little wild eyed, and Buck... Buck feels nervous. He didn’t think this would be such a big deal to Eddie, but maybe he was wrong.

“I’ve told you about Casey,“ he points out carefully, watches as Eddie’s face twitches, “and if you scroll back to last June there’s more pride posts.”

“I thought Casey was a girl,” Eddie says, “you never said otherwise.”

Buck flaps his hands a little helplessly, “Eddie, I’m sorry, I thought it was obvious.”

Eddie heaves a huge sigh, finally letting his arm flop closer to his body and looking at the picture he still has pulled up on his phone. “It was.”

“What?” The word leaves Buck’s mouth before the comment registers, confusion fogging his brain.

Eddie sighs again, clicks off his phone and waves Buck over so they can sit on his couch. Buck follows, watching Eddie in case he needs to flee. He’s not nervous, not anymore, but he’s not sure where this is going. He sits next to Eddie when he gestures again, perches on the edge of the couch and waits for Eddie to continue his thought.

There’s pink high on Eddie’s cheeks, making him glow a little in the incandescent light of the living room. Buck watches him, waiting, as Eddie sighs a third time and rolls his head onto the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling.

Buck swallows, picking his nails. “Eddie, is this a problem?”

Eddie sits up again, looks a little dizzy for how fast he’s done it. “No, Buck, _no,_ I’m just—”

He cuts himself off, staring into space for a moment, before flopping back against the couch and scrubbing his hands over his face. He’s more than pink now, flushed red over his cheeks and ears and neck, and Buck kinda wants to bite him.

He bites his lip instead. “Just what?”

“I just feel stupid,” Eddie admits, hands resting on his chest, “I feel like I shoulda seen the signs or something.”

Buck shrugs, a little awkward. “I mean I didn’t _say_ anything specific—”

“No, but you did tell me in your own way,” Eddie says, cutting him off, “I just wasn’t hearing it.”

“Why?” Buck says quietly. He’s not sure he wants the answer to the question, but he needs it nonetheless. Eddie turns his head a little to look at him, head still leaning against the couch. His face hasn’t lost any of its color, his eyes still bright and a little wild though he seems calm.

“I’m not sure you want to know,” Eddie tells him, equally quiet. Buck swallows, unsure.

“Tell me.”

Eddie rolls his lips into his mouth, sits up to lean his elbows on his knees, and looks Buck in the eye. Buck feels too hot, all of a sudden, trapped where Eddie’s eyes have pinned him.

“Because I wanted it too much,” Eddie murmurs, barely above a whisper, and Buck’s heart thumps hard against his ribcage, “because if I heard it I’d have to admit that... we’re the same.”

“We are?” Buck breathes. He doesn’t want to move, has his hands clenched hard around each other in a way he’s sure is making his knuckles white. Eddie licks his lips, and Buck can’t help the way his eyes zero in on the motion.

“I’ve never labelled it,” Eddie says, “but I think we are.”

Buck struggles to take a breath, feels himself swaying more towards Eddie with each inhale and is sure Eddie’s doing the same.

“Eddie,” he whispers, and Eddie makes a noise, like he’s dying, and seals their mouths together.

Buck lurches forward, gets a hand on the back of Eddie’s head so he doesn’t go anywhere and grabs a fistful of his hair to turn him the way he wants. Eddie’s hands find their way onto Buck’s waist, clutching in his shirt as Eddie presses closer.

His mouth is hot and wet and tastes like spit and Buck feels like flying, has wanted this so long and so much but never once dreamed he’d get here. He sucks Eddie’s tongue into his mouth, huffs a laugh at the sound Eddie makes in response, and opens up again to let Eddie map his teeth.

Buck feels good, hot and fizzy in his fingertips and tingly in his lips as Eddie slows them back down, drags his teeth over Buck’s lip to draw an unholy noise out of him before pressing back in once more.

They trade chaste kisses for a moment, slick with saliva and a little tender around their mouths but unwilling to part yet. Buck feels one of Eddie’s hands crawl up his back to stroke his face, thumb passing over his cheekbone and sending goosebumps all the way down Buck’s spine.

Eddie’s the one who finally pulls away, pressing one lingering kiss to Buck’s mouth as it curves into a little smile under Eddie’s. His thumb is still moving, slow and gentle over Buck’s cheek.

“Next year we go together,” Eddie murmurs, centimetres from Buck’s mouth.

Buck hums, sways forward to press their mouths together again. “If you want.”

“I’d have loved to see you in that paint,” Eddie tells him, and Buck smirks.

“I don’t need a parade to paint my body, Eddie.”

The look on Eddie’s face is enough to send Buck into hysterics, leaning forward to press his face into Eddie’s neck to muffle his giggles. His chest is so full, light and happy like he’s just drunk champagne, and Eddie’s own laughter rocks through his body as Eddie’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

A year is a long time, but Buck thinks they’ll be okay.


End file.
